Why do people have to die?
by That.Asian.Chick.10
Summary: Tenten and Neji are left on the battlefield of the great shinobi war. Tenten is close to dying, can Neji save her?  *Lots of flashbacks, read the description!   Oneshot


Me: Hey guys, to be truth, the flashbacks are based on a true story except for the time I said I have no parents, I do have parents.

Tenten: Thank you for making me and Neji play as you and your lover.

Neji: Yea, I get to play as a clumsy guy here. (sarcastic)

Me: Ya, he is kind of clumsy.

Tenten, Me and Neji: YuukiInuzuka does not NARUTO or any other characters, she only owns her life...

Me: HEY!

* * *

-Great Shinobi war…-

I lay down in his arms, where I'm gently and slowly going to die. He was the last person I want to see. I know my life was over as soon as I found I lost the people I love, my comrades, my parent, but he was the only thing I know that lived, and he was the only one who seriously cared for me.

"Tenten!" He held me tight.

"Neji… Please, remember…" I said as I coughed out blood.

-Flashback-

"Okay, everybody! You are going to do a project!" Iruka-Sensei said.

"AWW!" Everyone booed.

"It's not that bad. Anyways, your project is going to be in partners, and yes, you may choose your partner." He sighed.

"YAHOO!" Everybody screamed.

"Okay, first, on a 8x11 sheet of paper, you or your partner will draw something that relates on what you want to be when you grow up as a ninja. The other person will make an essay about it." Iruka-Sensei cleared.

"Yeeees." My classmates said sloopy.

I raised my hand.

"Eh? Sensei, can we work with 3 or more?" I asked.

"No, sorry, because I bet a lot will not do anything." He clarified.

"Okay." I said.

"Okay, I'll give you the rest of the class to find a partner and start your ideas." Iruka-Sensei said.

"Uh, Tenten, will you be my partner?" Neji Hyuuga asked.

To be real, I really want him to be my partner; I had a crush on him since last year, everybody thought he was clumsy and stupid, with a pinch of gayness but really, they haven't met the real Neji Hyuuga. He is the sweetest person you can meet; he was funny and charming too.

"Sure" I acted cool, good thing me and Neji are close friends.

-End of flashback-

I smiled at Neji. He looked at me with a smile.

"My love, don't die." His tear fell.

"I can't control it." I said.

-Flashback-

"Hey? So do you want to go to my house? So you know we can work on our project?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Sure! What about later?" He smiled.

I never seen him smile this much.

"Yea, sure! I'll see you later by the swing okay?" I think I blushed.

"No problem" He said.

-Later after school-

I rushed to the swings but he wasn't there but my friends were, that's where they always hang out after school, there was just around five of them.

"Hey!" I said to Sakura.

"TENTEN!" Sakura hugged me.

"What's up?" Ino was there too.

"Have you guys seen Neji?" I asked.

"Eh? Neji?" They asked.

They were close with Neji also but they were the one calling him quite gay and stupid and clumsy. I bet if I tell them that I like Neji, they would freak out and kill me.

"YO!" Neji sneaked up behind me.

"Oh shoot! NEJI! Let's go!" I quickly said.

"OI! Are you two on a date?" Sakura smirked.

"Eh?" We both said. "Of course not, were going to work on a project." I grabbed Neji's hand and pulled him.

-End of flashback-

"That was the start of something new." I said softly.

"Tenten…" Neji said.

"Yes, Neji?" I closed my eyes.

-Flashback-

"Okay! So this is my house." I said.

"Do you live alone?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, pretty much." I looked down.

"It's okay, I'm here." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you" I smiled.

"Anyways, let's start?" He said.

We took out all of our stuff to start; I grabbed my laptop and my tablet so we can draw through the screen.

"So, let me ask you, what do you want as when you grow up as a ninja?" He asked.

"Easy, I want to become like Tsunade-Sama, A hokage!" I exclaimed.

"Ho-Ka-Ge?" He said.

"Yup!" I smiled.

"I want to be the greatest ninja." He smiled.

"Greatest ninja?" I asked.

"HAHA! Of course! Dream big!" He said.

"Anyways let's start on the drawing." I said.

-Later-

"Okay! Awesome!" I said at his drawing.

"I'll finish the coloring at home." He said.

"Anyways let go the essay" I opened the word program on my laptop.

"Wait! Can I tell you something?" He exclaimed.

"Yea, sure, go ahead." I wasn't paying attention a lot to what he was saying.

"But, this conversation will not go out of this house okay?" He said and there, I was shocked.

"Uh, Okay." I was shaking for no reason.

"Well, there have been some rumors about you" He said.

"Me? Why?" I asked.

"Well, something about us." He said.

As I dropped my pencil and I was shaking.

"Rumors? About us?" I said.

"Yeah, about us kind of dating." He said.

"Us? Dating?" I laughed, but he stayed silent.

"Hmm, haha!" He responded to my laugh.

"But, I just have a question for you" He asked.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you like me?" He asked.

I don't know what to say, he just popped out the question out of the blue.

"I… I don't know" I said like a little child not knowing the answer to an addition problem.

"Okay then." He said.

I stopped what I'm doing and looked away from him as I blushed.

-End of flashback-

"Tenten, wake up, don't die!" He cried.

"At that time, I want to kiss you so badly but I don't know what your response will be." I said as I shed a tear.

"Neji… Do you like me?" I asked and smiled.

-Flashback-

-Later that night-

(Chat)

N – Can I ask you something?

T – Sure

N – do you like me as in like like or just like like as a friend?

T – I kind of like you, as in both.

N – Okay

T - Well what about me? Do you like me or like me as a friend?

N – I guess both also

T - See you whenever.

N – OK! Goodnight, sweet dreams.

I wanted to say I love you but I can't yet.

-End of flashback-

"I love you." I said to Neji.

"I love you too." He said.

"Do you mind? But kiss me?" I said to Neji.

He placed his lips to mine, and I kissed back. I cried as I know this is going to be last kiss with Neji. I placed my hand on his face.

I pulled back.

"Thank you, for loving me." I said.

I closed my eyes and I said.

"I'm going to die any second now." I slowly said.

He was forcing to say something he can't say out.

"What is it?" I asked.

"D… Die… with me, kill me now." He said.

"I can't, I'm too weak to kill you, but I would kill you so you would go with me but this is how life goes, one point in your life, it is the end of the line. I'm sure that'll happen to you also, and I'll see you up there. I want to know who my parents are also." I said.

"T..Tenten…" He said.

I took my last breath.

"Don't… die… with me… as long, not… for… now... why do… people… have to… die?" I stopped as I saw the big bright light that came over and took my soul

* * *

another reminder! Only the flashbacks are real! 


End file.
